Six Long Years
by MakesyouloseTheGame69
Summary: Miku has been apart from Luka for 6 years, due to Luka's parents getting a divorce. Now, Miku faces her first day of highschool alone, wishing to be with her once more. Will Miku be reunited with Luka again, or be alone and empty forever? Bad at summaries! Sorry! First Yuri-ish fic. Warnings for fluff w , maybe NOT fluff later. ;] RnR, Please! Free Lens if you do! :3


It had been six years.  
And as you all know, a lot can change in just a year.  
But in this tale, it has been **six**.

* * *

Miku Hatsune, a light teal-haired girl, was speed-walking through the main hallways of Vocaloid High, shaking like a leaf during a storm. She was late for class on her very first day of highschool.

_Ah, damn it! I'm late! 15 minutes LATE. The teacher will not be very happy! This is so embarrassing! _

Miku passed through the door of her homeroom, the rest of the class gazing at her intensely.

"Hello dear, Ms. Hatsune, is it? You are fifteen minutes late. Would you care to explain why?"  
Miku looked at her feet, attempting to avoid looking at her classmates.  
''I-I-I.. Uhh.. o-overslept. I am very s-sorry! I didn't m-mean to!" She spoke, her palms sweaty from nervousness.  
"You are forgiven, Ms. Hatsune. I'm not angry with you! Everyone makes mistakes." The teacher gave a warm smile, and tilted her head to one side.  
Miku then took her seat, placing her books infront of her.  
She looked around the room. She saw many of her friends, and many of her enemies, but still, _she _wasn't here. Miku wished _she'd_ move back, so then, Miku wouldn't feel so alone and empty. When it came to Miku's friends, there was Kaito, an ice-cream obsessed idiot with a kind heart and a dirty mind. He waved at her from his seat. Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine sat in the same row as Miku did. Rin tended to be very rude from time to time, but in a joking-manner. Len, on the other hand, was just a shy as Miku was.  
Rin looked over and Len, tapping him on the shoulder and pointing at Miku. They waved and shouted,  
"Hi, Miku-chan!" while smiling tremendously.  
"Hi there!" Miku said, waving back, her teal nail polish sparkling in the sunlight from the window behind her.  
Then there was Gakupo, the perverted purple-haired guy. He was obsessed with Gumi, who was sitting across the room from him. Also, Lily, CUL, Tonerion, Haku, Neru, and Meiko were all by Gumi as well.  
IA and Yukari were sitting in the corner together. Yukari was blushing from something IA whispered into her ear. They were suspected to be dating.  
The bell rang and everyone headed to their first class, most students checking their schedules on the way out the door.

* * *

Moments passed, and already it was lunchtime. At Vocaloid High, you could eat lunch inside or outside.  
Miku picked up her lunch tray and walked outside to sit on a bench under a blossoming tree, setting down her bag on the ground next to the edge of the bench.  
_Finally, alone time. I hate all of this attention! Everyone keeps staring at me like I'm a freakshow. Even my own 'friends' aren't talking to me.. I hate highschool. I miss /her/.  
_Then, Kaito and Meiko came over, sitting next to Miku.  
"Hiiiii~ Miku!" Kaito spoke, smiling and eyes as bright as a Christmas tree.  
"So, how are you enjoying highschool, Miku?" Meiko asked. Wow. She's sober. That's a shock.  
"I-I'm not really liking it too much. Everyone is t-treating me strangely.. L-Like I'm either invisible or I'm a weirdo or s-something." She said, looking down at her feet.  
"Meikoooo! When are you going to give me my ice creammm?!"  
"Kaito, you're an idiot." Meiko then slapped him. "I'm not giving you ice cream. You don't need any." Meiko sad, lowering her voice.  
With a big red mark on his cheek, Kaito stood up and walked away, crossing his arms and displaying a pouting look upon his face.  
The bell rang, and lunch was over.  
Miku threw away her left overs, said goodbye to Meiko, and headed to her locker.

* * *

Moments pass again~  
"Miku! I'll be out of town for the next few days!" Her mother shouted up the stairs, making Miku jump and drop her favorite book.  
Her mom was a flight attendant, and was rarely home. Miku was used to being alone.. If only _she_ were here.  
"Okay, Mom. When do you think you'll be back?" She asked.  
"Probably sometime next Thursday, so you'll have Today, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday all to yourself. Will you be okay?" By now, Miku's mom was standing in her doorway, rather than standing at the foot of the stairs.  
"I'll be alright Mom. I promise you, I'll stay safe and everything."  
With that, Miku's mom walked downstairs, grabbing her keys and heading out the door. Miku gazed over at her nightstand, which contained a photo of Luka and Miku from 4th grade.  
_I miss /her/. She'd stay here with me so I wasn't all alone.  
I should be used to this feeling,_ Miku thought to herself, _Luka has been gone for 6 years now. I need to get used to this feeling. It will be like this for a long time. Maybe even forever. There's nothing anyone here can do to make me feel better. _A warm tear escaped Miku's eyes, slowly rolling down her cheeks and dropping on her shirt.  
_Why did Luka HAVE to move away? Why did her parents HAVE to get a divorce?  
_But, there may have been a possibility t..-She opened the drawer of her nightstand, taking a small piece of paper. There was still hope in seeing her precious friend once more._  
_Miku wiped the tear away, getting off of her bed and running downstairs. She grabbed a light jacket, her house key, her cell phone, and some money.  
She went up to the door, hearing the little 'clicking' noise it made to be sure that the door was locked.  
Out she went.  
She walked and walked and walked across many streets and allies, wind whipping at her face and neck. The temperature was dropping quickly.  
Eventually, Miku looked up and found her destination.  
She walked towards the door, stepping on a small brick-path in place of a sidewalk.  
Luka's father was already at the door, he smiled at her, letting her inside.  
"Well if it isn't Miku Hatsune. I've been waiting for you for a long time."


End file.
